Tripled Villainy
by Alice is Smiling
Summary: The crew of Serenity is called upon by Badger to deliver some goods to Ariel. But who is the buyer? And who has kidnapped Kaylee? Spoilers: Ariel, Train Job. Ships: None so far.


**Tripled Villainy**

info -

Authors: The two really super furious of Gorram Shiny

Disclaimer: Joss is Boss. 'Nuff said.

Summary: The crew of Serenity is called upon by Badger to deliver some goods to Ariel. But who is the buyer? And who has kidnapped Kaylee?

Characters(in order of importance): Kaylee, Mal, Badger, Jayne, Zoe, Wash

Ships: None (so far)

Spoilers: Train Job, Ariel, tip of the hat to Shindig

Time: After Ariel, assuming War Stories was nonexistent

Rating: K, may increase

- end info

**Chapter One**

"We're settin' down on Persephone, folks, best take advantage of it," Mal's voice echoed over the intercom.

Kaylee looked up from the engine, covered in grease. She beamed, for she was one of the few who was going planetside for pleasure. Most of the crew were not eager to go to Persephone again. However, Mal, Jayne and Zoe were obligated to go- they had a job. Inara had clients; and Kaylee liked Persephone.

Rising from her crouching position, Kaylee hurriedly trotted over to the shower, quickly preparing to go planetside. After she was ready, she emerged from her quarters and hurried down to the cargo bay, where Mal, Zoe, and Jayne already were.

"What're you doin' on _Persephone_, Kaylee?" Mal asked.

"Oh, I dunno... pick up some parts, check out the shops- it'll be shiny, cap'n!"

"You need that many guns, Jayne?" Mal queried.

"Aw, yeah, Mal, Badger's got some... untrustworthy folk," Jayne replied.

"Like you?"

"Uh-"

As Kaylee trotted off the ship and into Persephone, Mal, Zoe and Jayne began to pace Eavesdown Docks.

-o-x-o-x-o-

"They ain't got nothin' interestin' at the docks," Jayne complained.

They had been searching the slum area of Persephone for a while, and had yet to find Badger. Enormous crowds of people passed by, some looking as crafty as Badger, some boasting his stubble of a mustache. One or two even had a top hat. Yet none sported all three of these features.

"Kaylee don't mind it."

"Kaylee don't mind nothin'," Jayne said.

Mal started to reply, but was interrupted by the sharp jab of a gun at his head. He slowly turned to see the big, burly man that held the gun, backed by a smirking Badger. The captain tried a smile.

"Now, Badger, do we always have to meet like this?"

"'Fraid so," Badger replied. "See, we can't trust you. Ever since you tried t' sell me them branded Alliance goods. So this is how it's gonna be."

Exchanging frustrated glances, they allowed themselves to be led to Badger's dwelling.

-o-x-o-x-o-

"Ever been to Ariel?"

Similarly to last time, the were not treated badly; small amounts of food and drink were spread out on the table, which Jayne ravenously explored. They were also treated to similar security: Badger's armed guards encircled the room, guns cocked.

"We have, indeed," Mal replied, "not someplace I'd like to visit again anytime soon."

Badger smirked. "But you are going, 'cause I have a job for you there."

"It's a core planet, Badger," Zoe pointed out. "You don't like 'em any more than we do."

"I've also got a buyer there, precious," Badger sneered. "I don't know his, her, or its name, but I'm assured from previous experience that you won't ask. I've got his cargo right here-" he patted the box beside him- "and you just need to deliver it to them on Ariel. No stealing, just some easy smugglin'."

Mal was unsure whether to accept Badger's offer. They _had_ been in worse situations; their previous job on Ariel had brought them lots of cash. However, he was not eager to go back there again, lest someone recognize their faces. Still, it seemed a pretty easy job... Of course, Badger couldn't always be trusted...

His thoughts were interrupted by Jayne.

"When are we gettin' paid?" Jayne grunted, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage Badger had provided. "And how much?"

Badger smiled craftily. "Now, and plenty."

"And who'll be payin' us?" Zoe added, suspicious of the villain's generosity.

"Yours truly. The buyer's already given me half the cash, so I'm just payin' you all to transport it."

Badger was, indeed, a suspicious character. Mal wasn't eager to accept the offer straight out; it seemed much too good a deal for them. Of course... Ariel was a _very _dangerous place for them. The captain had planned to avoid it for quite awhile in the aftermath of their heist, yet it seemed inevitable that they'd end up at the core planets again eventually...

"We'll take the job," he announced.

"Good," Badger hissed. "My men'll load this cargo into your ship, and you can go on your merry way. No more dealings needed between us."

"Well, glad to hear that," Mal replied cheerfully. And thus the trio were escorted back to Serenity.

-o-x-o-x-o-

Reaching their ship, Mal, Zoe and Jayne ascended the ramp and walked into the cargo bay. All three began to tread to the bridge, Jayne peeling off his jacket.

"Wash, take us out of the world," Mal called, reaching the bridge.

"Alright," Wash began, clicking the three switches above his head. "Uh- we're not waiting for Kaylee?"

Mal and Zoe stiffened; Jayne, who had began to exit through the hall, paused and backtracked.

"Kaylee ain't here?" he queried gruffly.

"No, I don't think so. Least, she didn't check in, and I didn't... see her... And there's been no sign of her arrival." The pilot shrugged uncertainly.

"Zoe, search the ship," Mal ordered immediately. "Check every little nook and cranny of this here boat. Wash, try the intercom. Jayne, come with me... We're goin' back planetside."

**End Chapter One**

Author's Notes: Hope y'all like this, chapter one of "Tripled Villainy." Cheesy Name, we know. Uh, this is our first firefly fic, and we're really mad at it, cause we had to rewrite the entire chapter 'cause the window x'd itself out. Rawr. Anyway, please read and review! Beware of the following things that may slip into this fic:

1. Torture.

2. Jaylee (JaynexKaylee)

3. Kaylee abuse. -patpat- We love her.

4. Simon abuse. -patpat- We hate him.

Enjoy. :) Hope we did the voices okay.


End file.
